Negotiations
by ShinMints
Summary: 10027 with some extras on the side. Warning: yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Negotiations**

Warning: Yaoi and Tsuna is mean to Goku! D

Uhm, this is obviously 10027, but I guess if you want to call it 5927, then there's some of that too.

**

* * *

**

The Vongola Family walked the massive halls of the unfamiliar base. Everyone was walking on a side of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, to protect him in enemy territory. Tsuna's grown out hair swayed behind him as he gently pushed his guardians out of his way. He was to have a negotiation meeting alone with Byakuran. Of course, fighting on either side was prohibited, but one could not be too safe. The Vongola X stopped in front of two large, white doors, and Byakuran was leaning on them, smirking from ear to ear. Gokudera, Tsuna's right-hand man, couldn't help but feel angry at his arrogance. It made him want to kill him. Tsuna rested a hand on his shoulder, motioning him to calm himself down. A sincere yet troubled smile told Gokudera and all of the Vongola Guardians not to interfere unless told to. Tsuna approached Byakuran, but was stopped by two men in white suits.

"Vongola Decimo, please let us hold your weapons while you are in meeting with Byakuran-sama." A larger, and more muscular man requested. His low voice echoed throughout the hallways, sending shivers down the backs of the Vongola. Reluctantly, Tsuna complied and placed his gloves and dying-will pills in the hands of the two men. Gokudera was infuriated that his boss wasn't allowed to even bring a weapon for self-defense. Byakuran, sensing Gokudera's distress, chuckled.

"Tsu-kun, you can bring your right-hand, if you so please. I will not have another man inside, though." His voice seemed to make Tsuna nervous, but he waved Gokudera towards him. The storm guardian hurried to his boss's side, but was stopped by the two men. He also unwillingly placed his dynamite in their hands before proceeding. He noticed that Byakuran didn't have so much as a ring on him, so he felt a little bit better, as did Tsuna.

Byakuran pushed open the massive doors and revealed a large room with many windows. The windows were covered with a wine colored drape, and there wasn't very much light. The only light came from candles set up everywhere. The white marble floors showed the Vongola X's reflection and he sighed, following his enemy, Gokudera not far behind. Tsuna couldn't help but notice that there was nothing but a large bed, covered in the same wine colored comforter. There was no couch or chairs. So how were they to negotiate.

Gokudera leaned against the wall opposite to the bed. He crossed his arms and glared at Byakuran, watching for any hostile movements. Even though any violence coming from either side was prohibited, he couldn't help but feel he needed to protect the Vongola Decimo. He knew Byakuran was known for being crafty, so he was ready to fight, even without his dynamite. He still had his Vongola ring, after all.

The doors closed, and it became darker than it already was. Tsuna's eyes were adjusting, but before they could, he felt large hands grab his wrists. Unaware that he was so close to the bed, the Vongola stumbled and fell onto it. The hands restraining him was obviously Byakuran, and for an instant, Tsuna panicked. However, he knew that if he made some sort of complaint Gokudera wouldn't listen to his reasoning anymore. Besides, Gokudera's eyes were probably still adjusting because he didn't complain when Byakuran took a hold of the Decimo's slender wrists. Tsuna could feel Byakuran's snow white hair brush against his brown locks.

"This is how it's going to work. I'll keep peace with the Vongola as long as you lend me your body." Byakuran whispered in Tsuna's ear. He could feel the older man's lips brush against his already hot ears and he gasped. It was low enough so that Gokudera couldn't hear, so Tsuna had to act quick so that Gokudera would not have to know what was about to happen.

"Gokudera,"

"Yes, Jyuudaime."

"Please leave. I can handle this myself."

"I won't."

"...." Tsuna was a bit shocked to hear Gokudera disobey him. He wasn't necessarily angry, but he had never heard him say no to one of his orders. "Gokudera..."

"Byakuran is too crafty. Even if you trust him, I don't."

"You'd better listen to your boss, Storm Guardian." Byakuran teased. Gokudera snarled at him, still too blind to see what was going on.

"I will remain here until the negotiation is over." Gokudera's choice seemed to be final. Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit angry at that point. He knew that Gokudera meant well, but he didn't want him to witness Byakuran's "negotiation".

With more force than intended, Tsuna retorted, "Then fine. I only ask that you don't interfere no matter what. Oh, and cover your ears or something." Gokudera seemed to be content with those orders because he said nothing else. Byakuran chuckled and proceeded to force the Decimo into something he'd never experienced before.

The white-haired man started taking off Tsuna clothes. First unbuttoning his jacket and then his shirt, slipping them off and throwing them on the floor. Tsuna took it upon himself to finish by slipping his pants and boxers off. Byakuran's eyes lit up as he scanned the Tenth's slender body. If not for the male organ between his legs, he would have made the perfect girl. Byakuran took off his own jacket and shirt, throwing them to the floor as well. By this time, Gokudera's eyes had adjusted. Byakuran gently caressed the Decimo's thighs, admiring how soft and smooth his skin was. It wasn't until he heard a soft gasp escape Tsuna's lips that he started doing the same to Tsuna's chest.

Tsuna could feel Byakuran's fingers gently brushed over his hardened nipples, letting out another gasp. "Does it feel good?" Byakuran's voice sounded mischievous, and it sort of scared Tsuna.

"N-No. Your hands are just cold." Tsuna replied. Byakuran ran his fingers through Tsuna hair, and he leaned over Tsuna, forcing him to lay back. Byakuran perched himself on top of the smaller mafioso and pressed his lips hard against Tsuna's. In response, he gave a low moan as Byakuran entered a finger. Tsuna wasn't used to doing it with men, but he wasn't really surprised about what was going on. He glanced over at Gokudera.

The storm guardian was covering his mouth with his eyes closed, turned away. Tsuna could tell he was disturbed, but he didn't really feel bad about it. He had warned him about it, hadn't he? However disgusted he was he wouldn't leave. He would want to stay in case Tsuna was attacked in such a vulnerable state. That was probably what he was thinking. Tsuna gasped when Byakuran suddenly entered a second finger. The sudden escape of his voice startled Gokudera and he jumped a bit. Starting to feel a bit embarrassed, Tsuna covered his mouth with his hands. However, the Millefiore boss quickly took hold of his wrists with one hand.

"Let me hear your voice. You can cry out as loud as you want. The walls are sound-proofed." Byakuran smiled confidently and glanced back at Gokudera. He smirked and continued to loosen the Tenth. He entered a third finger. Tsuna tried not to let anything escape his lips anymore, but he could feel a tear form in the corner of his eye from the pain. Byakuran chuckled and acting as though he forgot on purpose, "I've no lubricant, sorry."

"You'll have to do it yourself then." Tsuna replied. He rolled over so that he was on all fours. Byakuran was obviously very surprised. But that did nothing to stop him from starting to lick Tsuna's light pink opening.

"You're not afraid?" he asked. Gokudera looked over for an instant, also wanting to hear Tsuna's answer. He had a look of worry and concern, though twisted in disgust.

"No. What if I liked it?" Tsuna's voice provoked Byakuran. He couldn't hold back any longer. Tsuna noticed Gokudera's painfully shocked face, and he left the room quickly. Tsuna smiled painfully and sighed a little. Byakuran had already taken off his own pants and was about to enter Tsuna. He grabbed the small mafioso's slender hips and pressed his hardness into Tsuna.

"Ah!" Tsuna cried out in pain, not in pleasure. It wasn't that same as doing it with a girl. He knew it was supposed to be painful for a girl, but he never expected it to be that way with a guy. Byakuran started moving slowly, and Tsuna let out small cries. Hoping that would make Byakuran want to stop, he called out his name. However, it had the opposite effect. The older man was turned on even more. He started thrusting faster and harder.

"I'm going to-" Byakuran started. But before he could actually warn Tsuna, he came inside of him. Tsuna moaned loudly. He had started to just get pleasure instead of pain, but apparently Byakuran was done. He pulled out of Tsuna's entrance and got off the bed to dress. He slipped on his clothes and started helping Tsuna dress.

It was difficult for the Vongola to move since his hips were throbbing. He didn't really feel the need to ask for Byakuran's help, but it was helpful. When he was completely dressed he needed help walking. He sighed hard and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you always so rough with virgins?" he asked, a bit annoyed. Byakuran grinned.

"Always." Tsuna expected such a reply. As he opened the doors, he stood up straight, ignoring the pain in his backside and hips. He didn't want anyone to learn of what he was doing. Gokudera had collected their weapons and smiled at Tsuna. The Decimo was confused as to why he was trying to act so calm. Perhaps he knew Tsuna didn't want the others to know what happened. Tsuna smiled sadly and took back his gloves and pills.

"Thanks." They left quickly. But Tsuna had to secretly come back every weekend. Gokudera was the only one who knew of this, but he didn't want to shame Tsuna by telling someone. On the way back to the Vongola base, Tsuna asked him to help him walk.

* * *

I think I've made Tsuna a bit cruel in this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This is my first time writing a yaoi fanfic.

I wasn't sure if I would leave this as a one-shot or add another chapter. Because I do have another idea to this. Anyway, if so many people want another chapter I will add another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Negotiations -- 2**

Sorry, for the wait! I'm really busy this time of year. So, I'm trying my best to write these.

Enjoy!

* * *

The night was young, and the Vongola Decimo was tired already. The week had just started anew, relieving Tsuna from his "negotiations" with Byakuran. It was only a month into their treaty, but Tsuna was already worn out. Dark circles threatened to engulf his eyes, and his skin grew pale. No one really took notice of this yet, which was good for Tsuna. He wouldn't be able to stand the humiliation if he was found out.

"Jyuudaime, you should rest." Gokudera had come into his office without Tsuna noticing. He had indulged himself into paperwork to keep his mind off of the embarrassing topic. The young Decimo sighed and nodded. His lips parted as of to thank Gokudera for reminding him, but not a sound escaped. Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows with worry, but decided against speaking up.

"Maybe you should just break off the treaty with Byakuran, Jyuudaime." Gokudera hadn't meant to say that aloud, but he blurted it out in spite of himself. Tsuna stared at him expressionless and tired. He sighed and pushed himself away from his desk. Gokudera moved to help him to his room, as he usually did. And at first, Tsuna started to push him away, but ended up leaning into him for support.

"And put everyone in unnecessary danger? I couldn't do that. Even if it was the best thing to do." he replied, his voice raspy and dry. They didn't speak after that. Tsuna remembered hating the idea of becoming a mafia boss. He never wanted to shoulder the burden of so many peoples' lives, but now, he wouldn't want anyone else to be protecting them.

They walked the halls slowly, so as to not cause Tsuna any more pain. But when they approached his bedroom, a tall shadow of a man stopped them.

"Kufufu. What's wrong Tsunayoshi-kun? Can't walk on your own?" The alluring voice sent shivers down Tsuna's spine. Although they had been allies for many years, he could not forget what he had done to his friends. Despite this, the Vongola Decimo stayed expressionless and ignored Mukuro. Gokudera, however, could not simply ignore the mist guardian.

"Oi! Mind your own damn business!" he snarled.

"My, my. I'm just worried for the young Decimo. If he's not careful, his body might be taken from him." Mukuro did not mean anything in relation to Byakuran. He meant he would steal away Tsuna's body if he let down his guard. However, Tsuna interpreted it differently. And in a panicked attempt to hide is secret, he left the support of Gokudera and struggled into his room by himself.

He didn't even want to hear their voices anymore. He sat on his bed, took off his shoes and jacket, and didn't bother to undress any further. It was too troublesome, and he was tired. He lied back with his legs still hanging off at the foot of the bed, and started to close his eyes. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

Gokudera was stunned when Tsuna left his arms and secluded himself in his bedroom. Assuming it was Mukuro's fault, he automatically went into defense mode. But in doing so, the words that escaped his lips could possibly endanger the Decimo's secret. Gokudera didn't want to trouble him any further, but he just couldn't stand Mukuro's mockery.

"Jyuudaime's doing his best to protect everyone. Even you!" he snapped. "So just for the time being, don't interfere unless you're ordered to." Gokudera was a bit proud of himself for not spilling everything. However, he hadn't taken Mukuro's keen eye into account. The Guardian of mist chuckled playfully; he turned to leave, but he did not go.

"I'm interested in seeing why Tsunayoshi-kun is pushing himself so hard every weekend. I'm sure that arcobaleno is interested as well," he teased. His long ponytail floated behind him as he walked into the darkness of the long hallway. Gokudera sighed angrily, but decided not to pursue it any longer.

In an attempt to comfort his irritated boss, he knocked on the door calling out to him. No one answered, so he tried again. Again, there was no answer. Finally Gokudera excused himself and went in. He sighed when Tsuna's sleeping figure caught his eye.

"Jyuudaime, you'll catch a cold," he whispered pulling back the covers. He gently picked up Tsuna, who was now only half awake, and gently laid his head onto one of the unnecessarily large pillows. Tsuna groaned when he was moved, but his breathing steadied again as Gokudera covered him up with the white comforter.

"Ha-" Gokudera leaned in closer to hear whatever Tsuna was saying in his sleep. "Help." Gokudera's expression soured and his heart felt as if it were twisted in pain. He couldn't bear to see his Jyuudaime and best friend in such pain, but he also didn't want to go against his wishes. He brushed Tsuna's bangs from his face before leaving the young Decimo's room.

* * *

"Tsuna," The Vongola Decimo groaned from the disturbance.

"Jyuudaime, it's time to wake up," Even if it was Gokudera, Tsuna's biological clock was telling him it was too early to wake up.

"Tsunayoshi-kun,"

"Oi, herbivore," At this point, Tsuna was about to wake up to tell them all to get out of his room. Why was everyone in there anyway? He burrowed his face into his pillow, but something was strange. It smelled differently, and it was way smaller than the lavish ones he had received as gifts that were on his bed. He realized he had been moved. He sat up with his eyes still blinking.

"No-Good Tsuna! Wake up!" A painful blow to the back of the head made the young Decimo fling his eyes open. He rubbed the back of his head and groaned.

"Reborn! I'm up!" he whined. He coughed a little and wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. "What's going on?" The light was blinding, but he kept his eyes open for the sake of taking everything in. He was in the hospital wing of the secret base. There was an IV stuck in his arm, and someone had changed his clothes. He hoped it had been Gokudera so that no one could see--

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, who have you been playing with?" Shit. So he had been found out. The young Decimo shot the mist guardian a glare, but he quickly retreated his eyes to his lap.

"First tell me why I'm here," Tsuna demanded. He realized his grown-out hair was sticking to the back of his neck, and he was sweating a great deal.

"In the middle of the night, I caught you heading for the bathroom," Yamamoto was still smiling, but he had that worried air about him. "I went to see if everything was alright since you had been stumbling. You threw up and then you passed out. You're really sick, Tsuna."

"So," Damn you, Mukuro. "Now you've got to tell us who you've been playing with. Obviously your body can't take it. I've got an idea, but I'd rather hear it come from your mouth." Tsuna furrowed his brows and he tried not to look anyone in the eye. He clenched the thin sheet that covered his legs. He drew in a gulp of air before explaining.

"Byakuran," he muttered. Although he was quiet about it, everyone seemed to have heard it. Their faces were so shocked to the point that they looked frightened. Tsuna turned red, and he refused to look at their socked faces anymore. Mukuro and Gokudera, of course, were not surprised at all. The seconds began to feel like hours, and he glanced at how Reborn was reacting to this. His face was grim, and he wasn't happy about it. Tsuna clenched his teeth.

"What I do with my spare time is none of your business," he said, scornfully. "We're just playing after all." Now everyone seemed to be disappointed. Mukuro and Hibari seemed amused, and Reborn just left. Everyone except Gokudera followed him. The Vongola Decimo sighed weakly.

"Jyuudaime..."

"I wonder," he started. "I wonder if they all hate me now. If that's how it has to be to keep them safe, then so be it." Gokudera couldn't say anything. He sat down in the chair next to the bed, and he waited for Tsuna to fall back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Yay! The next chapter is out! .

I hope you guys don't mind this story jumping through different couples. In my own opinion, Tsuna's the ultimate uke, so he looks good with everyone.

Enjoy!

The next morning, Tsuna woke up to find himself still in the hospital wing. He had been hoping that nobody knew of his secret and that it was all just a dream. But apparently, it wasn't. He didn't have the strength to sit up, and his throat felt dry. He hated being sick, but this was worse than the average cold. Like Mukuro suggested, Tsuna also thought the stress was getting to him. He sighed, and halfway through his deep breath, he started coughing.

"Gokudera," he called. "I-I need water." There was no answer. In fact, the only sound in there were the machinery and Tsuna's breathing. He looked over to the empty chair he had last seen Gokudera in. He was there when Tsuna fell asleep. The Decimo couldn't help but feel just a little disappointed, but he knew Gokudera was a busy person, being the right-hand man and all.

"Or maybe he hates me now, too," he breathed solemnly. His temples throbbed, but he didn't feel like lying down any longer. He would rest more after he ate and got a drink of water. Sitting up a bit begrudgingly, he tousled his already messed up hair. He never understood the extremes the Vongola went to in order to keep him healthy, but he didn't think an IV was necessary. He wasn't that sick, was he? He peeled the tape off, and pulled the IV out. It was sort of disgusting how long the needle was.

Tsuna took a step down from the bed, and almost immediately, his knees buckled. He couldn't stop himself from falling to the floor. It was a little shocking. Tsuna didn't expect to be sitting on the cold floor. His knees stung, and his waist was sore from... Byakuran. Damn it. Tsuna was intent on forgetting about him when he wasn't "negotiating". He sat there for a while, trying hard to forget, but he couldn't. It only made him think of the white-haired beast more and more. Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? The memories sent a shiver down his spine.

"My, my," Tsuna hadn't realized that someone had opened the door and was approaching him. But instead of Gokudera, whom he was expecting, it was someone who he didn't want to see."Kufufu, now this is an embarrassing sight."

"Then go away," Tsuna said harshly. The Decimo didn't want to play games. All he wanted was some water and something to eat. Was it too much to ask for?

"Don't be cruel, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro replied. He held Tsuna from under the arms, helping him up. It seemed as if he were picking up a child, but Tsuna couldn't complain. The floor wasn't very comfortable. But why did it have to be Mukuro of all people?

"What did you come here for?" Tsuna asked, avoiding eye contact. He didn't want to see Mukuro's stupid, sly grin or that glint in his eyes. It was annoying, and it made him feel degraded or even frightened somehow. Sure, he wasn't the scared little kid he used to be ten years ago, but Mukuro was still a frightening person.

"What do you mean?" Mukuro's voice was slick wtih sarcasm. "I only wanted to see you." Tsuna scoffed and turned his head the other way, grimacing.

"Don't lie," he whispered. It was getting harder to speak. Was it the illness or the stifling air sent off from Mukuro? Either way, Tsuna's words became soft like a whisper, but they were still rough from his cold. Mukuro pulled Tsuna's chin so that they were facing each other, and he leaned in close. Close enough that their noses almost touched.

"I'm not lying," the Mist Guardian replied. "I only wanted to see you. Let's say I do a better job than Byakuran. Would you continue to try saving your hateful family?" Tsuna was speechless for a moment. And although he knew where Mukuro was going with that conversation, he didn't seem to mind. After all, Mukuro had gotten under his skin plenty of times before, and this time was no different. Tsuna forced himself to grin, even though it was obviously fake.

"No, I would continue to play with Byakuran," It was becoming harder and harder to speak, and Tsuna was starting to feel lightheaded. Of course, he would never tell Mukuro that. "But if you can do a better job than Byakuran, then be my guest."

Without warning or hesitation, Mukuro pressed his lips against Tsuna's. Tsuna wasn't ready for it, so he fell backwards with Mukuro on top of him. Wonderful. The Decimo felt something press against his teeth, and then it entered his mouth. He knew what it was. Byakuran had done it plenty of times already. Tsuna didn't mind doing the same, but he was running out of air. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Mukuro pulled back, their tongues the last thing touching. Tsuna gasped for air, and didn't bother with the saliva running down his chin. No doubt it was Mukuro's.

"How rude of you," Mukuro smiled. Tsuna had spelled out 'monster' with his tongue earlier. He could feel the blood rushing up to his cheeks. Mukuro brushed Tsuna's hair out of his face and chuckled. "Even your ears are red. Do you get this way with Byakuran? What a lucky guy he is." Tsuna was confused.

"Now, why would he be lu-" He was cut off when he felt Mukuro unbutton his shirt. He had already experienced such a thing, but with Mukuro, it was a little frightening. "Take them off." Mukuro looked up at Tsuna's blushing face. He didn't know what exactly Tsuna was referring to.

"Your gloves, I mean," Tsuna whispered. The Decimo didn't want to be touched by fabric, but by someone else's skin. It wouldn't feel as disgusting that way. With silent consent, Mukuro took off his gloves and threw them to the floor. He ran his fingers down Tsuna's stomach, amused when Tsuna shivered.

"Excited?" he asked. Tsuna grinned, though this one was fake as well.

"Don't get your hopes up," he replied. "Your hands are cold." Mukuro seemed to be getting more and more amused by Tsuna's behavior. It was certainly out of character for the serious Tsunayoshi to become so candid. Not that Mukuro was complaining.

"Well, then, maybe I should warm you up," It was the oldest line in the book, but very effective. Tsuna gasped when Mukuro slid his tongue up to the Decimo's chest. Tsuna let out a strained sigh, and the door opened.

CRASH! Multiple things fell to the floor and the two stopped. Gokudera kneeled to the floor to pick up the glass shards that scattered on the floor. Apparantley, he was carrying a bowl of soup and a glass of water. Mukuro stood up straight, and left the room, not bothering to help. He gave one last quick glance at Tsuna and then disappeared down the hallway. With the glass all picked up, Gokudera set them in a trash can in the corner, and sighed. Tsuna fumbled with his shirt buttons, but he was shaking. Not to mention he hadn't felt the greatest before, and Mukuro made it worse.

"Let me," Gokudera said, kneeling in front of Tsuna. He rebuttoned his shirt and started to leave the room. Tsuna grabbed his sleeve, and the righ-hand stopped.

"Wait!" he managed. His throat and head were killing him. "Just stay here." Gokudera's face was pained, and he turned to face the Decimo. Tsuna was shivering and breathing hard. His face was pale, and any trace of his blushing from earlier was gone.

"I'm sorry," Gokudera rarely disobeyed Tsuna's wishes. "I have work, Jyuudaime." Tsuna didn't care. The next negotiation was the next day, and Tsuna kew Gokudera had work to do. But even so, he was feeling very strange. Because he was breathing so hard, he took in too much air at one point and started coughing.

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera was holding his shoulders to keep him from collapsing. "Are you alright?" Tsuna was going to reply, but his coughing became even more violent. His stomach churned, and he covered his mouth. Gokudera grabbed Tsuna and carried him to the bathroom next door. He waited outside while Tsuna threw up, again.

After he was done being sick, he was even more tired than before. The next day, he would have to meet with Byakuran. There was no way he could be this sick from just stress, and what's more, he had to be held by the white-haired beast the next day.

This was why Tsuna hated being sick.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah! After so long, I've been revived from my blockness! .

Enjoy!

* * *

It felt as though a bass drum resounded inside of his head a thousand times per second. And every time it made him feel even more nauseous. Tsuna swallowed and leaned his head back to keep himself from vomiting. He felt like a complete piece of shit. Not only was he is such condition, but all his friends and family surely hated him, and even Gokudera was probably beginning to hate him. He choked up a bit. He had just gotten down being sick for the second time that day. Shit. It was the promised day to meet with Byakuran. He grabbed both sides of the white sink in front of him. The water ran cold, and Tsuna took a moment to collect himself before splashing his face with the icy water.

He turned the faucet off and looked up into the mirror above the sink. His skin was sickly pale, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he was a lot thinner than usual. His eyes were also becoming red and swollen from his self-pity. But he decided that as long as his friends and family don't have to suffer, it didn't matter what he had to go through.

"Jyuudaime," Gokudera was waiting outside the bathroom. "It's almost time." Tsuna sighed slowly to compose himself. He had developed a sort of emotionless facade to mirror his hyper-mode. But it felt right since all he could do was push everyone away with his cold attitude. He came out of the restroom just as Reborn was passing by. Hopefully, Reborn didn't truly hate him, but he was just disappointed. Tsuna cheered up a bit thinking that way. But when Reborn turned his gaze towards Tsuna, he could only look away with a cold glare. The older Arcobaleno continued walking down the hallway, not even giving Tsuna a second glance. Tsuna felt shocked. It felt as though someone was grabbing hold of his heart and squeezing it until it burst. For a moment he couldn't even breathe. He clenched at his chest where his heart should be, trying hard to regain his breath. Gokudera watched in silence, but Tsuna noticed how he made no move to comfort him as he usually would.

It was clear now that there was no one he could rely on. Ever since he had been thrown into the mafia world, he always had someone to rely on, to fight alongside with. It was the source of Tsuna's power; it was the reason behind his will to fight. Of course, he would never let himself allow anything to happen to his precious people, but now it felt as though it were all for nothing. Sure, he was protecting them, but they hated him now. Does that make them no longer precious to each other anymore? The corners of his lips sank into a frown. He felt like crying again, but that wouldn't look very well on his part.

Without looking at or saying a word to Gokudera, Tsuna turned the opposite way Reborn went and headed for the stairs.

Byakuran felt particularly giddy that evening. His personal room was always sparkling clean, but he had different interior decoration each weekend for the promised time. He felt anxious waiting for his victi- er, partner to show up. The sun was starting to set, so the red and yelllows shone into the marble room and glistened off the facets in the diamond chandelier. He had already downed two bags of marshmallows, and he was about to start on the third. He had better judgement about it, though. Shouichi was always on his case about too much sugar... or something like that, anyway. A knock on his door startled him, but he made no physical reaction to it. A silent servant opened the door to let in Tsuna who came in alone this time.

"Oh? No Guardian to watch over you this time?" the white-haired beast teased. A sly grin played on his lips, but a twinge of discomfort entered his mind when he saw the image of the young Decimo. He was thin and pale, and his eyes were faded red as if just cooling down after being swollen. Byakuran didn't say anything, but waited for Tsuna's usual snarky, sarcastic comeback.

There wasn't one.

Tsuna stayed silent, and he refused to look Byakuran in the eye. This kindle a flame inside of the Millefiore. The little brat didn't think Byakuran was worth looking in the eye? After all, Byakuran was being so kind as to think of this treaty that could save hundreds of men from dying a meaningless death. So, the Decimo should at least have the courtesy to look at him eye to eye and speak, naturally. Byakuran was feeling especially forgiving today thanks to his earlier good mood, so he waited for Tsuna to make some sort of move. He waited for Tsuna to put him out of this unfamiliar discomfort. The feeling twisted and distorted the nerves, speeding up his heartbeat and making him overly conscious of the little details he'd rather not pay any attention to. What the hell was happening?

Another minute passed and still, Tsuna made no move to look at or speak to Byakuran. Highly irritated, Byakuran silently took hold of Tsuna's wrist, forgetting about how hard his grip was. He waited for that resistance, that sense of normalcy. But it wasn't there. The young Decimo was following Byakuran without making a fuss or saying some smart remark. It was unusual. For only four weekends has Byakuran spent holding the Vongola. And for some reason, Byakuran had grown accustomed to Tsuna's futile resistance. It was annoying at first, but eventually it became natural. And it was a hell of a lot of fun. Now, Tsuna was resisting at all. He was like a doll, and it unnerved Byakuran. He threw Tsuna's fragile body onto the bed, keeping hold of his wrist.

"Tch, this isn't any fun, y'know." Byakuran realized the Tsuna was now looking at him. But this look was not one he had seen on the Decimo's face before. It was pained and hurt. Byakuran could feel his gut twisting, and he was completely confused. In any normal circumstance, he would be totally turned on by Tsuna's pained expressions. But he felt his face twist into the same pained expression. It was confusing and unnatural. His heart was racing, and the anxiety from before only grew. Tsuna's hand was growing cold, and Byakuran loosened his grip a little. He finally noticed he was gripping Tsuna's wrist so hard he cut off his circulation. His wrist was red and bruised, but Tsuna never showed any sign of pain.

Byakuran glanced at the young Vongola again. Tsuna's eyes were closing slowly. His body was growing limp, and Byakuran wasn't sure what to do. He lied Tsuna's body flat on the bed and watched him for a moment.

"Bya-Byakuran?" Tsuna's words were coarse and heavy. Every syllable sounded painful. His eyes finally shut, but his body seemed to be more honest now. His breathing was heavy, and he made more of the pained facials even though he was clearly unconscious. Byakuran felt he was cheated. Now there was no way the deal would go through that night. But for some reason, that didn't matter. He thought about getting the Storm Guardian who waited outside in the hallway, but he didn't. He went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and found a washcloth. He put it under cold water for a while and fished some medicine out of the cabinet. He folded the washcloth and put it over Tsuna's forehead. His skin felt hot against Byakuran's cold hands. He would wait for Tsuna to wake before giving him any medicine, but for the time being, he pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat. He watched Tsuna for a good while before falling asleep sitting in that awfully uncomfortable chair.

* * *

Heh. I wanted to see what it would be like from Byakuran's perspective, and actually, it was fun to write. He is totally feeling himself out-of-character, and I know I wrote him that way. But, I mean, oh well. It's my fanfiction. He'll OOC if I want him to be. .

Hold tight for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I'm so full of ideas now! This actually took me longer to write than my previous chapters (which I tend to fly too fast through). Enjoy!

* * *

Warm. Cold. Warm, again. The constant changing was making Tsuna crazy. Why can't he just stay warm or cold or whatever? It doesn't matter! If he can prepare himself for what he will be feeling next, he would be at ease. But this unexpected rollercoaster of emotion was tearing him apart. His precious comrades hated him, but he could see every single one of them alive. At times, he feels fleeting reassurance, hopeful almost. But then the next moment he's thrown into a depression so great he wants to waste away by himself in the darkest corners of the earth. His dreams were replaced by nightmares and his work seemed to be piling up faster than ever before. But now he felt all alone. There was nothing, not even a light, just darkness.

He shuddered at the touch of cold fingers. They brushed his bangs away from his face, but he couldn't see them. He reached out for them, and the mystery hands grasps Tsuna's and held them gently. He felt at ease for a moment, warm even. Who's hands were these, and why can't he see them? And he was cold with fear. Then he saw Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, the girls, and everyone else standing with open arms for him. Instantly he raced towards them, but they seemed to be getting farther and farther away. And suddenly Tsuna felt weightless as he fell into a gorge just before he could get to his comrades. He shot his eyes open, now awake from his nightmare. He sat up fast and gasped loudly. He reached out for anyone, anything to bring him comfort. And he grabbed hold of someone's shirt. He didn't know who it was, but he didn't care. He buried his face into that person's wide chest, still gasping. But it was strange. That person's arms wrapped around Tsuna and held him until Tsuna calmed down. The mysterious hands patted his head, not seeming to care much for the cold sweat dripping down Tsuna's neck and back.

"Yah? This is certainly a change of pace," Byakuran cooed. His voice sounded miles away, but it was clear enough. Tsuna froze after realizing the situation. Quickly he pulled out of that white-haired man's embrace. Surely, Byakuran was planning something sinister to be so intimate. Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tight, the usual crisis-thinking pose he had taken on recently. But as he was thinking, he realized something both relieving and seemingly unimportant. Although he felt sluggish and shaken from his nightmares, Tsuna was freed from the terrible pain in his lungs, the constant throbbing in his head, and the cutting pain in his throat. His illness was started to subside. Finally, he would be able to function properly. He grinned slightly, delighted by this one tiny victory of his.

"Oh? Please do share the good news with your partner, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran was back to sitting in the chair next to the bed. His legs were crossed and supported his chin in his hand, elbow resting on his knee. He leaned forward to close the distance between the two. "Perhaps you are so happy because we did nothing last night."

"W-We did nothing...?" Tsuna realized the mistake he had just made. To not follow the conditions Byakuran set was the same as saying the deal was off. His family was in danger. All the time he spent in this same room, with this same person, would be wasted. Anxiety crept in the back of his mind; tendrils of madness driving him to the edge of insanity. In a moment of desperation, Tsuna reached out to Byakuran, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Quickly slipping his body out of the bed, he pulled himself on Byakuran's lap, moving his hands out of the way. He pressed his lips to the other's forcing his tongue inside the marshmellow flavored territory. He didn't stop until his shoulders were pushed away with enough force to make him gasp.

"Arah? It's not good to seduce me Vongola. I don't screw sick people."

"I don't have time to consider your preferences," Tsuna replied curtly. Again, he pressed his lips hard to Byakuran's, who wrapped his arms around the small of Tsuna's back. He pulled the smaller other closer, feeling the heat from his body flow into his mouth. Could it be the fever or the desperate passion? Who cared? Certainly not Byakuran.

"Ah, but Tsunayoshi-kun, I really make it my policy not to have sex with ill people. You'll have to do everything yourself. If you still want to continue, that is," Byakuran said absent-mindedly. Without a second thought, Tsuna got off Byakuran's lap, kneeling on the floor in front of him. With fumbling hands, he unbuttoned Byakuran's pants, and he pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Byakuran was already hard, which meant less work to be done. Taking the tip into his mouth tasted both disgusting and wonderful. Perhaps it was disgusting because it was wonderful. Tsuna took nearly the entire length of Byakuran's member into his mouth and started moving back and forth, occasionally stopping to breathe. Finally Byakuran started reacting properly, thusting his hips ever so slightly and pulling Tsuna closer with a hand tangled in his hair.

"You should stop now, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran breathed, pushing Tsuna away. Confused and still aroused, Tsuna obediently pulled away, but he wasn't finished. He would have to take care of his own needs somehow. Without warning, Byakuran let his fluids go, dirtying Tsuna's face. Pausing to get a good look at this disheveled Decimo, Byakuran suddenly felt more aroused seeing the other's face covered in his own fluids. Tsuna didn't seem to really mind the state he was in, but he still wiped away his mouth out of habit. "Is this all you have, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Certainly not, Byakuran," Tsuna grabbed an obedient Byakuran by the wrists, pulling him out of the chair and layed him on the bed. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor, all the while climbing onto Byakuran's lap. Grinning like the Devil, Byakuran did nothing but lay and watch Tsuna's desperate madness. Tsuna pressed his mouth to his, clumsily unbuttoning Byakuran's shirt, who lifted his torso to allowed it to be ripped off. The desperate and rushed kisses trailed off Byakuran's mouth to his jaw line, down his neck and chest, and to his lower abdomen, where Tsuna pulled off Byakuran's trousers. He only paused to take off his own pants, which gave Byakuran to compose himself.

It was definitely strange. For some reason, Byakuran felt seriously aroused by this compliant Vongola. It was like his vision was turning everything pink, and Tsuna was at the center of it all. While wondering about this strange feeling he was having, Tsuna was busy preparing himself. Byakuran watched him with more interest than he usually had. Had this been what he waiting for this whole time? Was he simply waiting for Tsuna to just take the lead himself? Well, he would have to settle for that explanation. His occupied mind hadn't realized that Tsuna was already on top of him. Byakuran flinched slightly. It was as if Tsuna had suddenly reverted back to his original state when Byakuran first held him. It was tight. Very tight.

Tsuna gasped softly when he had taken all of Byakuran in him. He started riding Byakuran, but instead of just lying there as he originally planned to do, Byakuran instinctively grasped the Vongola's hips, helping him move. Tsuna wasn't used to this new position, as he had never done it before. It was much more tiring and forceful than what he usually did with Byakuran. His breathing became faster and heavier, and he was sweating more. But then again, maybe he was just worn from his illness. Whatever the case, it seemed to make this negotiation so much more enjoyable than the previous others. He arched his back and let his head fall back, closing his eyes. His hands, which were placed on Byakuran's chest suddenly became an inconvenience, so he moved them behind his hips and grasped the sheets. His whole body was open for Byakuran's viewing. Aroused, Byakuran moved his hips, again going against what he had originally planned to do. But the usual rough and one-sided sex was different now. Their bodies seemed to move in synchronization.

"I'll do it inside of you if you don't stop, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran breathed, feeling his arousal reaching its boiling point. But Tsuna didn't respond and kept going. Maybe he could hear over his lewd gasping or the creaking of the antique bed. But whatever the case, Tsuna didn't seem to care where or when Byakuran would let go. Byakuran climaxed inside of him, and the sudden rushing feeling triggered Tsuna's own climax. Tsuna breathed in fast, shuddering all the while. His body slumped over, suddenly exhausted from exerting himself during his sickness. He felt himself passing out, but he stayed conscious enough to feel Byakuran pull out and carry him to the bathroom in the next room.

* * *

Tsuna is always falling asleep at bad times, haha. Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to improve my writing more with this chapter. Look forward to the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait, everyone! I recently suffered from a sport injury (to my head lol), and I forgot a couple of things including entirely. But I went through my emails and found your lovely reviews that helped me remember this! So thank you!

* * *

"Don't get so friendly with me. It's disturbing," Tsuna breathed. They were both sitting up in bed with nothing but the sheets to cover them. Byakuran had felt especially clingy that morning, and so he had pulled Tsuna into a one-armed embraced. The Vongola tried to push his arm off, but he was too tired to attempt something he could not achieve. He sighed to himself of his defeat, but he no longer struggled against Byakuran. He ended up leaning against him while he sipped his coffee and Byakuran played with his hair.

"Oya, oya," Byakuran cooed, pulling their faces close together. "That wasn't what you were saying last night." Tsuna's blood pressure reached its boiling point and exploded. His face took on a very charming rose color, and he clenched his teeth out of frustration. Without saying a word, he buried his face in his hands, remembering his childhood full of innocence. And this man with him, this marshmellow idiot, was destroying whatever was left of that precious innocence. Tsuna felt his life force shriveling up and floating away. Ah, if only he could just shake this man off.

It was very confusing. On one hand, Tsuna hated this man. He hated him and everything he stood for. He hated the Millefiore for causing war in the Mafia world, and he hated Byakuran for making direct threats to his family. He wanted to kill him with his own hands. He wanted to the first one to see the lights fade from this man's eyes. It was the only way to ensure he would never again attempt to harm those who were precious to Tsuna. But on the other hand, this man showed a sort of compassion that Tsuna couldn't place. It wan't contempt. Well, perhaps it was at first, but contempt has long since disappeared from this man's eyes. It was not pity or pride or even simple lust anymore. Tsuna couldn't put this feeling into words, but the warm feeling he got from Byakuran was genuine. So genuine, that Tsuna was nearly tricked into believing he was a friend. No, a lover. But the Vongola Decimo would not be deceived by that petty trick. Once he let his guard down, he'd be dead. Or worse, his family would be dead. Tsuna came to the conclusion that Byakuran must be a very good actor. He sighed again.

"Everytime you sigh, Tsunayoshi-kun, your chances of happiness slip away," Byakuran interrupted his train of thought.

"Just who do you think is making me sigh like this?" Tsuna retorted. Recently, the conversation (though, most of the time they simply argued), had become almost enjoyable. No one back home spoke to Tsuna unless necessary anymore. It felt nice to have human interaction. It came to the point that Tsuna actually looked forward to meeting on the weekends. He almost craved for more. But, he couldn't tell if that was lack of social interaction or lust. Again, he sighed for the loss of his precious innocence. Since when did he begin to crave sex so much?

Byakuran seemed to notice Tsuna's distress, so he pinched his nose. Tsuna reacted by shoving his arm away, but it somehow ended up in a war with them throwing pillows at each other like children. Two half naked men having a pillow fight, one with only pants and him with only a shirt. Tsuna committed suicide mentally for this idiocracy. They sat back down on the bed, worn out from the game. Instinctively, Tsuna reached up to touch his bottom lip since it itched. He winced from the surprising sting he felt where his fingertips met with his lips. He pulled his hand away to reveal blood. His lips were dry, so this didn't really surprise him too much. Byakuran watched him discover this, but couldn't resist any longer. He reached out and touched the split skin.

"It hurts, y'know," Tsuna said, but he made no move to remove Byakuran's hand. Byakuran chuckled and looked directly in Tsuna's eyes. The Vongola couldn't determine whether he was expressing lust or intimidation.

"A silly wound like this can be healed by licking," Tsuna tried to yell out it protest, but Byakuran shut him up with a swift lock of the lips. Occassionally, escaping to gasp for air, Tsuna accepted and even returned the kiss. This change in personality felt strange. He didn't like it at all, yet there was nothing to be done about it. If he tried to resist his feelings, he felt regretful. It seemed as though Byakuran had used some sort of magic to condition Tsuna into returning the Millefiore's affection, even if he didn't want to.

Fingertips caressed the shape of Tsuna's face and slid down to his neck and around his shoulders. The hands stopped at his chest, unmoving and only to allow more concentration on their lips and fast working tongues. Tsuna felt his heart beat pick up, perhaps in response to Byakuran's now moving hands. He seemed to have noticed Tsuna's heart beat as well because he responded by gently circling the Vongola's nipples through his shirt. Tsuna arched his back, pressing closer to Byakuran and rubbing up against him. They felt each other getting hard through Byakuran's pants and Tsuna's shirt, and each missed a beat in their breathing. Byakuran instantly answered Tsuna's body by reaching down to give him a hand job, but he never separated their mouths. Drool trailed off the side of Tsuna's mouth, but he pulled Byakuran's head closer, tangling his fingers in his hair. When he felt as though all of his air supply was gone, he pulled his head away so he could gasp for a breath. They briefly opened their eyes and caught the other looking right back for a moment, but Tsuna quickly shut his again. He could feel eveything in that moment in a matter of seconds. He didn't bother holding back and let his voice out as loud as he wanted. He moaned erotically as he reached his climax by Byakuran's hand. And almost as if to keep Tsuna quiet, Byakuran sealed his lips with a kiss. Tsuna felt satisfied, but Byakuran was still hard.

"Use your mouth," he instructed. Tsuna looked at him with reluctance, but he still sat up to his knees. Byakuran sat back and started to undo his pants. Tsuna was only watching him, and Byakuran became impatient. "What are you waiting around for?"

"You said I was no good at it before."

"I lied." He wrapped his around the back of Tsuna's head, through his hair, and pulled him down towards his lap. Tsuna didn't like being pushed and pulled around, but there was no helping it. He opened his mouth to put the tip in, but the door slammed open. Tsuna stopped and looked up, but he didn't move from his lewd position. Usually, it was just a lower rank soldier who got stuck being Byakuran's personal servant that interrupted them for Byakuran's work. Tsuna didn't like the public attention at first, but he had gotten used to it since it happened quite often. But, it was not a servant of the Millefiore. It was the worst possible person to appear. It was Hibari. When Tsuna realized who it was, he shamefully jumped away from Byakuran's lap and attempted to cover himself with his shirt.

"You were taking too long to return, so I've come to take you back, whether it's appropriate timing or not," Hibari stated blankly. He eyed Byakuran, who made no move to cover himself up or even acknowledge Hibari. He huffed, displeased with the other's presence, but he surprisingly made no moves of aggression. Instead, he walked briskly over to Tsuna on the bed, grabbed him by the collar, and proceeded to drag him out of the room. Byakuran looked down at his lap, wondering how he would take care of his issue since Tsuna was no longer capable of doing so.

"I will contact you this Friday, Tsunayoshi-kun," he called as Hibari slammed the doors shut.

In the hallways, Tsuna struggled to maintain his balance with Hibari dragging him by the collar. He finally got his footing, and placed his hand over Hibari's which was still gripping Tsuna's shirt.

"Hibari-san, I can walk on my own."

"Oh?" he answered, uninterested. He let go, but grabbed Tsuna's wrist and started walking faster. Tsuna could keep up with him, but it was difficult to walk at a fast past and hold down his shirt at the same time. He couldn't even look up the entire trip down to the parking garage. Hibari showed no compassion as usual and threw Tsuna to the passenger's seat. Tsuna stopped himself before he got in the car and looked back at Hibari apologetically.

"I don't want to get your car dirty," he said, referring the trail of white fluid running down his legs. Hibari sighed angrily and threw a box of tissues at him, followed by a pair of underwear and pants. Tsuna cleaned himself off and dressed quickly, and he got in the car and fastened his seatbelt quickly so he wouldn't piss off Hibari even more. He swore he could see a vein popping out of the side of Hibari's head.

Not even Gokudera felt the need to escort Tsuna to and from anymore, so why did Hibari come to pick him up. He knew there wasn't anything planned for the day, that's why he purposely stayed later with Byakuran. It was strange. He wanted to deliberate on it more, but his conciousness was slipping out. His sleeping patterns were completely out of sync recently, so he always felt tired during the day and lively at night. He felt himself nodding off and finally let his body relax into a light slumber.

He was awoken suddenly when the car seemed to jump eradically. His eyes bolted open, and he stiffened. They were off road. He could only imagine where the hell Hibari was taking him. But wherever it was, it wasn't back to the base. He looked to Hibari for some sort of answer, but Hibari was only watching where he was driving. They had pulled off the side of a highway and into the woods. It would be fairly easy to get back to the road with the car, but it would be difficult to go by foot. So, there was little to no chance of Tsuna escaping from whatever Hibari had planned. Tsuna was ready to go into Hyper mode whenever he needed to, but he didn't have his X-gloves so he was at a bit of a disadvantage.

They sat in silence for a long while. Hibari stared forward out to nowhere, and Tsuna didn't let his eyes leave Hibari. Finally, Hibari relaxed and leaned back away from the wheel. He stretched his neck and only turned to Tsuna after he felt comfortable. He was smiling. It wasn't a warm, fuzzy smile. Hell no. It was that creepy smile he took on when he was fighting.

"What is it, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I think you know what I want, Herbivore."

* * *

Sorry for my memory loss! I hope you will continue reading, and I love critism. It will help me a lot!


End file.
